the present invention relates to an article of advertisement. More particularly, it relates to an article of advertisement, which imitates eyes and an advertisement object including such an article.
In articles of advertisement, especially the articles such as pictures mounted on movable objects and having images of eyes, the latter are the most important part which attracts attention of viewers. The term "movable objects" here includes vehicles, movable stands, card and the like which can be moved. However, eyes provided on the movable objects are immovable relative to the latter. The immovability of the eyes naturally reduces effect of the advertisement.